The discovery of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Dan437X
Summary: When Haruhi's parents die, she goes to live Kyon. That's when she finds out something she is not meant to.
1. Haruhi's parents are dead!

Disclaimer: I do not ow The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

**SOS Brigade club room**

Another boring day as ever. Haruhi decided to leave us in peace for once, going home in a hurry. And I'm soaking up every second of it. That was until Koizumi interrupted. "Kyon I need to speak to you" he says with that annoying smile I hate so much. "What is it?" I ask. "It's to do with Suzumiya-san" he says. Haruhi? Of course it's Haruhi. Name one time when it isn't. "What now?" I ask. "It seems her parents have died in car pile up today" he says. I just sat for a while until I realised what he said. I feel my eyes go wide before slamming my hands on the table and yell. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE DEAD!". Koizumi frowned. "Your just sitting here like nothing happened?" I continued. I hear Mikuru start whimpering in the background. Dam that Koizumi, no one should the beautiful Mikuru cry. "I should tell you how it happened, Suzumiya-san's parents were at home when a massive amount of cars came crashing into their house" Koizumi explained. "*sigh* so what do we plan on doing about this?" I question. "We believe she should stay at your place for a while" Koizumi replied. "No way" I respond. Silence. "No way". "Why not?" Koizumi asks. "Why else, it's Haruhi" I answer. "Kyon, please d-" he starts. "I'm going home now" I say. "Kyon!" he calls. On the way home I pass a store with televisions in the front window. It's a news report on a car pile up at a house. So Koizumi wasn't lying. I finally arrive home and sneak in the door. I sneak up the stairs and into my bedroom. My sister's not bugging me for once. I lye down and soon fall asleep.

**Kyon's house**

I'm awoken to the shaking of my sister. I slowly get up and she is still calling my name. "Kyon, Kyon, Kyon, Kyon, Kyon, Kyon, Kyon" she kept repeating. "What?" I ask annoyed. "Someone's at the door for you" she said and ran off. I wonder who it could be at this time of night. Probably Koizumi trying to say something. I open the door to find Haruhi. "Kyon I'm going stay here until I can afford an apartment!" she announced. "No" I replied instantly. She started to shake a little and eventually her composure crumbled. She hugged me tight and started saying please over and over again. What was I actually seeing here, a crying Haruhi? Impossible, but then again my shirts getting wet. I soon gave up. "Fine, you can stay". This time a smile lit up her face and she hugged me even tighter. "Let me just ask my mum". Haruhi let me go after a minute. I've never seen Haruhi so defenceless. I walk into kitchen to see my mum and sister having dinner. "Who was at the door Kyon?" my mum asked. "It was Haruhi and she has no where to go. Her parents and house burnt down in the morning, can she stay here?" I asked. "Of course Kyon but we don't have a spare room" my mother began. "What about the couch?" I ask. "That would be rude and uncomfortable for her" she says. "I know we have a mattress, she can stay in your room". I stare at her for about 10 seconds before I say. "Are you nuts?". "Well you want her to stay" she says. I think about it for half a minute. I can't exactly leave her all alone with no where to go. "*sigh* Fine" I agree. While walking towards the door I can't help but get the feeling this will be a good and bad idea. I open the door to see Haruhi looking at me with pleading eyes. "You can stay" I say to her. She smiled widely before giving me a quick hug and running inside. The only time she smiles like that is when she gets a crazy idea. No it couldn't be... could it? "So where will I be sleeping?" she asked me. "You'll be sleeping on a mattress in my room" I answered. Haruhi"s face turned a little pink. "To your room then" she said and grabbed me by the collar. One second I was standing up, the next I was being dragged up the stairs by her.

**Kyon's bedroom**

"So this is your room" Haruhi said after dropping her stuff on the ground, along with me. Back to her usual self probably. "Just wait here while I go get a mattress" I say rather annoyed at her. When I return I see her reaching for my journal. "Don't you even think about it". "What I'm just going to have a peek" Haruhi says opening it. I snatched it before she could read anything. "I told you not to" I say. She just stuck her tongue out at me. "Goodnight". She got mad and pulled her blanket over her head. "You're no fun" she said before falling asleep. During the middle of the night I woke up. I yawned and looked down at Haruhi. She was missing. I look around the room and see her looking through my stuff. She turns around and I quickly pretend to be asleep. She walked over to me, did she see me? Haruhi lifted the covers off of me hopped in the bed and to start hugging me. I was incredibly surprised, until she started crying. I soon fell asleep like this.

Maybe I'll go find the Haruhi of this world and tell her I am John Smith, then you will all be dead. Then again It'll destroy me, my stuff and my wonderful readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, we each have are own opinion. ObsidianWarrior you are right about the house fire thing, I make mistakes a lot like this one. To the other you and other have said, it is not exactly a humour fic it's just more humour than anything else. And I'm not diving into the story straight away this is basically a prologue to what's to come. And we do not know the relationship between Haruhi and her parents. Sorry for the wait but my openoffice wasn't working.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this gun I plan on shooting whoever gets in my way next (Most likely Haruhi).

**Kyon's bedroom**

I wake up the next morning to something different. Instead of my sister it's Haruhi working with my sister. I bet I have bruises all over my body right now. "KYON!" Haruhi yells straight in my ear. I roll out of bed holding my ears. Haruhi smirked at her work. "Haruhi, did you have to yell straight in my ear!" I yelled back. She just stuck out her tongue. Why did I let her in again? Never mind, I've got to get to school.

**Hill walk**

Now, I usually complain how much I hate this hill, but I was wrong, it's nowhere near as annoying, as today. Not only was there the hill, there was Haruhi. She was talking about new schemes, that involve taking advantage of me. Haruhi actually stopped her ranting for minute and said something. "Kyon, I'm sorry if I'm not being very nice to you" She said. I stare at her as if she's crazy. Haruhi apologising. Better take it before she retracts the offer. "It's alright Haruhi" I say. "Right, I know what were going to do today" She says with that "I'm going to do something crazy smile". "We're going to get costumes for you and Koizumi this time". I freeze. "How are you going to do that, you have no money" I say hoping this works. "I'm going to use yours" She says and starts running towards the school gate. "What?" I say and run after her.

**Clubroom**

Today went pretty smoothly. I slept through class and Haruhi wouldn't stop bugging me. And right now I was being dragged by the collar up the stairs. And of course the person holding my collar was Haruhi. She burst through the clubroom door, chucked me into my seat and jumped into her own. She started typing away on the computer. I look over the table to see Koizumi smiling at me. "Suzumiya-san, Kyon and I are going to go for a little chat on the roof" he asked Haruhi. "Sure go do whatever you want, just be back here in 10 minutes" Haruhi replied.

**School roof**

I glared at Koizumi. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you!" I asked. "Kyon, it was obvious where she was going to go" Koizumi answered. "See how it goes with, at least". I sighed. "Fine" I say giving up. "What's so wrong with Haruhi?" Koizumi asked. "What other reason do I need other than it's Haruhi" I say. Koizumi just sighed.

**Clubroom**

"This is perfect" Haruhi said still looking at the computer.

Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
